$\dfrac{1}{4} + \dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{1}{4}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 3}{4 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 4}{3 \times 4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{8}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{3} + {8}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{11}{12}$